Accept My Apology
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Ketika Rukia lebih memilih untuk menebas hollow dibanding berjalan dengannya/Toushiro tahu tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Rukia mengabaikan tugasnya/Rukia takut pada Toushiro/For #CrackPairingCelebration. RnR?


Matahari baru saja terbit ketika Toushiro terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilipatnya selimut yang baru saja dipakai dan ditaruhnya selimut itu di dalam lemari. Toushiro melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Kapten muda itu lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangannya, bermaksud menuju ke satu tempat.

"Mau kemana, Taichou?" Rangiku yang tumben-tumbennya bangun pagi menyapa Toushiro yang lewat di hadapannya.

Toushiro yang sudah malas kalau berurusan dengan letnannya yang serba ingin tahu dan tukang gosip ini mengatakan kalimat andalannya, "Bukan urusanmu, Matsumoto."

Sayangnya Rangiku sudah kenal lama dengannya, dan wanita itu langsung tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang kapten. "Mau pergi ke tempat Rukia-_chan_, ya?" tanyanya langsung. Atau lebih tepatnya, nyatanya langsung.

Tebakan Rangiku tidak salah, karena di wajah kaptennya langsung muncul semburat merah samar.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab percakapan mereka berikutnya justru membuat si rambut putih mengalami _bad mood_.

"Rukia-_chan_ kan sedang pergi ke Karakura!" ucap Rangiku.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Menemani Ichigo, tentu saja."

* * *

**Accept My Apology © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**For Event Crack Pairing Celebration**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Rukia mengayunkan Sode no Shirayuki, menebas hollow yang tersisa. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia dan Ichigo sibuk menghadapi beberapa hollow yang mendadak muncul tak jauh dari rumah si _shinigami daikou_.

"Ayo kembali, Rukia. Kurasa Inoue dan yang lain sudah sampai di rumah," kata Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. Seharusnya hari ini keduanya, bersama teman-teman lain, akan mengadakan pesta di rumah Ichigo. Untuk merayakan kelulusan, katanya.

_Hah, aku kan tidak perlu ikut pesta seperti ini. _

Rukia awalnya ingin menolak, lebih baik ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di divisi tiga belas dibanding berpesta seperti ini. Namun, Inoue yang selalu mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk ikut ke pesta itu rupanya membuat Rukia luluh.

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak begitu menyukai suasana pesta yang ramai dan meriah, seperti sekarang. Ia lebih menyukai ketenangan, yang dapat membuatnya merasa santai dan nyaman. Seperti kalau dia bersama dengan orang itu. Saking sibuknya ia dengan pikirannya sendiri, Rukia sampai tidak menyadari kalau Inoue sudah duduk manis di sampingnya dari tadi.

"Melamunkan apa, Kuchiki-_san_?" tanyanya disertai senyum menggoda.

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Rukia langsung.

Inoue menaikkan sebelah alis, "Apa Toushiro-_kun_?"

Rukia kelabakan. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari alasan lain tapi tidak ada yang muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa semua orang selalu menggodanya dengan nama itu, sih?

"Kenapa harus dia?" keluh Rukia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Karena kau adalah pacarnya," jawab Inoue cepat.

Rona merah muncul di pipi Rukia. Ia tidak menampik hal itu, karena memang benar kalau Kuchiki Rukia dan Hitsugaya Toushiro itu ehm, pacaran, ehm.

Inoue melembutkan senyumnya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rukia. Memang tidak nyaman, jika terus menerus digoda soal hubungan yang bersifat sensitif seperti itu.

"Memangnya tidak apa kalau Kuchiki-_san_ disini terus? Kan lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama Toushiro-_kun_ dibandingkan bersama kami?" tanya Inoue sambil melirik teman-temannya yang sedang menari bersama tak jauh dari mereka.

Rukia menatap temannya dengan pandangan aneh. "... Justru kau yang memaksaku untuk datang, Inoue."

Tapi ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Inoue, oleh karenanya senyum kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

"Pergilah, Kuchiki-_san_. Biar kuberitahu pada yang lain kalau kau ada urusan penting," ujar Inoue.

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Inoue!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Hari ini seharusnya ia bisa bersantai dari tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Harusnya hari ini ia sudah melangkahkan kaki keliling Junrinan bersama dengan sang pujaan hati. Sayangnya, Toushiro tidak melakukan itu semua. Ia tidak bisa.

Bayangan Rukia meminta maaf padanya kembali muncul di otaknya yang jenius. Pagi-pagi sekali perempuan itu datang ke kantornya, dengan seragam lengkap, layaknya _shinigami_ yang sedang bertugas. Toushiro sudah merasakan firasat buruk, dan ia benar.

"_Maaf, Toushiro! Ada tiga Menos muncul di Karakura! Aku harus segera ke sana! Maaf, ya!"_

Hancur sudah rencana kencan yang ia susun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal begitu Rukia pulang dari Karakura semalam, keduanya telah sepakat untuk menghabiskan esok hari berdua saja. Atau singkatnya, kencan. Tapi semuanya tinggal rencana.

Sebagai seorang kapten, Toushiro tahu tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran seperti ini, dimana ia lebih memilih untuk melaksanakan kencan dibandingkan membasmi hollow yang merupakan tugas _shinigami_. Tapi sudah lama sejak ia dan Rukia terakhir berkencan. Huh, ada kalanya Toushiro berpikir seharusnya ia menjadi manusia saja, yang tak perlu repot memikirkan persoalan hollow.

Akhirnya, dengan segala keterpaksaan, Toushiro menghabiskan harinya di kantor. Seperti biasa, mengerjakan dokumen yang belum rampung.

Rangiku yang duduk di mejanya tak kuasa menahan rasa kasihan. Kaptennya itu selalu bersemangat setiap ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Rukia, walau tentu saja ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Rangiku tidak menyalahkan Rukia, ia paham akan tugas _shinigami_.

Tapi melihat sang kapten seperti ini, Rangiku tidak tahan.

"Taichou," panggil Rangiku.

Toushiro tidak menjawab.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hanya sebentar, kok," sambungnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan sebelum Toushiro sempat meneriakinya.

Walaupun kata Rangiku ia hanya sebentar, tapi berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dari siang sampai malam itu tidak pantas disebut sebentar. Awalnya ia hendak berbalik menuju kantor siang tadi, tapi begitu mengingat wajah murung sang kapten, Rangku mengurungkan niatnya. Ia rasa, Toushiro perlu waktu sendiri.

Tapi ada untungnya juga ia berjalan-jalan sampai seperti ini, karena kalau Rangiku terus mendekam di kantor seharian, ia yakin tidak akan menemukan ini.

Menemukan Kuchiki Rukia hanya berdiri diam di hadapan gedung divisi sepuluh.

Rangiku menyeringai. Ini dia orang yang bisa menyembuhkan Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia hanya bisa termenung di depan divisi sepuluh. Sekotak _amanattou_ buatan sendiri ia pegang erat-erat. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setegang ini hanya untuk bertemu sang kekasih, tapi rasanya ia tahu.

Mungkin karena perempuan itu sudah membatalkan janji kencan mereka yang disusun oleh Toushiro disela-sela kesibukannya.

PUK!

"Uwaa!" jerit Rukia terkejut. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kotak yang ia pegang.

"Hehehe... Maaf mengejutkan, Rukia," suara itu, Rukia mengenalnya. Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_! Kau membuatku terkejut!" seru Rukia sambil mengelus dada.

Rangiku sedikit menyeringai, namun seringai itu seketika pudar saat mengingat kaptennya. Ditatapnya si bangsawan Kuchiki di hadapannya ini, "Rukia, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia benar-benar terpukul."

Tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa yang disinggung Rangiku.

Rukia menundukkan kepala. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Temuilah dia di dalam, Rukia," ujar Rangiku lembut seraya mendorong pelan bahu Rukia.

Rasa tegang dan ragu yang tadi hinggap di dirinya mendadak hilang. Rukia melangkahkan kaki, memasuki divisi sepuluh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan pintu yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya. Pintu ruangan Toushiro tentu saja. Rukia sempat ragu untuk mengetuk pintu, namun tangannya sudah terlanjur terangkat, dan seruan (atau lebih terdengar sebagai erangan) untuk masuk sudah Toushiro keluarkan.

Dan iris _violet_ Rukia bertemu dengan iris _turquoise_ Toushiro.

Rukia menelan ludah, pemuda itu pasti marah padanya. Takut-takut Rukia berjalan mendekat.

"Ini, kubawakan _amanattou_ kesukaanmu. Buatanku sendiri, lho," Rukia berusaha terlihat santai tapi yang ada justru ia tampak seperti ingin segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Sudahlah, pulanglah ke rumahmu, Rukia. Sudah larut malam. Kakakmu pasti sudah menunggumu," kata Toushiro seolah mengusir.

Tangan Rukia mengepal. Astaga, ia tidak menyangka akan jadi begini. Kalaupun sekarang kapten muda itu membentaknya untuk pulang, ia tidak akan pulang. Rukia tidak akan meninggalkan Toushiro sendiri sampai pemuda itu kembali seperti semula.

Toushiro yang melihat kepalan tangan dan raut wajah Rukia mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis. Dasar, kalau sudah begini Rukia tidak akan beranjak.

"Pulang saja, Rukia. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya, dan itu bukan kebohongan. Yah, paling tidak, tidak semuanya kebohongan.

Rukia meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia pegang diatas meja kerja Toushiro.

"_Gomen_, Toushiro, aku minta maaf," Rukia membungkukkan badan.

Toushiro beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju Rukia dan mengangkat kembali tubuh si letnan divisi lain. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Rukia," Toushiro menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Bukan Rukia namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. "Tidak apa-apa darimana? Kau itu seperti orang yang kehilangan hal paling berharga, tahu! Kau kan tidak kehilangan diriku!" Rukia tidak tahan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Emosi Toushiro terpancing juga. Rukia ini, sudah dibilang ia tidak apa-apa! Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya 'tidak apa-apa' tapi ia merasa permintaan maaf Rukia agak sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Rukia, jangan meminta maaf lagi. Kau tahu kau itu–" ucapan Toushiro terpotong karena Rukia sudah keburu membungkamnya dengan satu kecupan ringan.

Toushiro perlahan menutup mata. Sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini, menyalurkan kasih sayang seperti sekarang. Tangan Toushiro perlahan menyusup ke pinggang Rukia untuk menahan tubuh perempuan itu.

Rukia melepas bibir Toushiro, namun tidak menjauhkan jarak. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung si pemilik surai putih.

"Terima permintaan maafku, oke?" bisiknya lembut. Toushiro menatap lembut sang kekasih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju," dan sorot mata Rukia berubah, "tapi kuterima sajalah."

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Syukurlah kalau be–"

"Tapi ada satu syarat," potong Toushiro. Rukia menatapnya heran. Syarat? Syarat apa? "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Senyum lembut Toushiro berubah menjadi seringai. Rukia menelan ludah ketika melihatnya, gugup. Rasanya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"K-Kurasa ini akan jadi malam yang panjang," ucapnya pelan.

Terima saja, Rukia. Kau kan sudah membatalkan kencanmu, maka kau harus menebusnya.

* * *

**Akhirnya fic ini rampung juga. Udah seminggu lebih mendekam di laptop tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Dan Hayi lebih memilih ngetik ini dibanding belajar buat us haha-_-**

**Mind to review? **


End file.
